Family Secrets
by LadyDetia
Summary: The sequel to "Family Reunion"


Family Secrets  
  
  
  
The sequel to "Family Reunion"  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
After all this time, I finally got a vacation. The Commander was a little reluctant to let me take so much time off. But I reminded him that I hadn't had one in such a long time and that I never really got a chance to see my family.  
  
While relaxing by the pool with Detia, Camiel came over with Pidro. They had become fast friends. Because they were just children, they didn't quite understand what was going on. Besides, Camiel was glad to have a new friend. {Pahda, look! Pidro came up with a dance to go along with my song!} Camiel put her CD in the player. While she sang along with the music, Pidro danced. He was surprisingly skilled for someone so young. After their little show was over, Detia and I applauded. Camiel and Pidro bowed. Pidro put his hand to his chest saying, {We'd like to thank all of our adoring fans for their support.} Everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
Pidro came over and patted me on my knee. {Lady Detia, Do you have any more of those treats?}  
  
I opened the cooler to see if we had any left. {Yes, we do, li'l P.} He was glad to hear that.  
  
{Can I have one, please?} I said yes, but only if he gave me something. I bent down to his level and tapped my cheek. He promptly kissed my cheek with a big "mwah!" Pidro is so cute and sweet. It's hard for me to believe he's Marana's. He takes after his father, I guess.  
  
  
  
(Marana)  
  
I watched as Pidro played with Camiel. If he only knew that his friend was part of the reason for his displacement. I guess it's better that he doesn't know for now. He's still so very young. Almost 7 cycles. And the spitting image of his pahda. Mikel seems to get along with him well enough, though I don't know if he has accepted him as his son, yet. I decided to be a little more sociable so I went over to talk to Mikel.  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
While Detia and Camiel played in the pool, I noticed Marana approaching. Oh, brother, what does she want? I thought. I have to admit she did look pretty attractive in her bathing suit, but I made sure to keep that to myself. I put my left hand out, palm upward, in a formal greeting. She bowed of course. Marana is so big on tradition. Well, I guess I can't blame her because she was raised that way.  
  
  
  
(Marana)  
  
Mikel was even more handsome than the last time I saw him. His muscles were so toned and defined. I hoped he didn't notice that I was blushing a little. {So, Mikel, are you enjoying your vacation?}  
  
He spread his arms wide and exclaimed, {I'm having a great time! It's good to just relax for a change.} He smiled that smile I had missed so much. That almost made me forget what I had to tell him.  
  
{Oh, Mikel! I have wonderful news. If you like, you can spend your birthday with your siblings. I went before the Chitau on your behalf and you are permitted, for the time being, to celebrate with your family!}  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
Wow, it had been a while since I got to spend a birthday with the other quads. We will all be turning 20 cycles. This would be a special time for us, because now we will be considered full fledged Elders. I'll be glad to see all of my family face to face again, especially Jodan. I miss him. Of all of my siblings, I'm closest to him.  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
From the pool I could see Marana talking to Mikel. She was obviously flirting, but Mikel was acting as if he didn't notice. I didn't see why he would want to chit chat with her anyway. I usually don't get jealous, but I was then. Camiel and I got out of the pool. I decided to head over there and cut this conversation short. {Um, Mikel, don't you think we should get ready to head for the spaceport? We wouldn't want to disappoint your parents by being late.} Marana gave me an annoyed glance but I didn't care. It was nice to be able to relax, but we all had somewhere to go.  
  
  
  
(Marana)  
  
I didn't like being interrupted, but Detia was right. We all had a flight to catch. My troupe was disappointed that they didn't get to perform for the Bedlamian diplomat. However, they all had little parts in the quads' ceremony. So, all that practice wasn't a complete waste. I called to all the dancers to get ready to leave. I was glad to be heading back to my own planet. I was glad for Mikel, too.  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
The space plane flight was pretty uneventful, except for one of the young dancers having trouble with the sudden increase and decrease in G-forces. Poor thing. She was all right after a while. We adults discussed the ceremony while the children played and ate. Marana and I pretty much knew what we had to do. Mikel seemed nervous though. He knew the words he was supposed to speak along with his siblings. However he hadn't been able to go to any of the rehearsals. I reminded him he had at least a week to practice. He seemed relieved to hear that.  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
When we arrived at the spaceport on our home planet, the rest of my family was there to greet all of us. My mahda was the first to hug me. She didn't seem to want to let me go! My pahda greeted me with a kiss on the forehead. My siblings just about tackled me and all four of us shared a group hug. I was told Tamla was at my parents' house setting up for dinner. I had so much to say to all of them, but time was getting away from us. The young dancers went home with each of their families. Our clan got into all of our vehicles and headed to my parents' house. I wondered if it was still as I remembered it almost seven cycles ago.  
  
What an awesome homecoming dinner! Mahda and Pahda had prepared all my favorites from home and a few I told them about from Earth. The Earth dishes didn't quite taste like they did on Earth, but that's because we don't have the same types of meats and plants. It was all good, though. I spent time talking to my siblings. I noticed Jodan had put on a little weight. He claimed it was all muscle from working out. We all had a chuckle from his comment. Sirobo, as usual didn't say much. He did mention that he was teaching Pidro and some other youngsters traditional drumming. Wuwu told me about starting her own clothing store. I cringed at the thought. Wuwu's idea of tasteful clothing is bound to start a riot!  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
I sat on the porch by myself. Everyone else seemed to be having a pretty good time, except me. I was feeling a little depressed. Ever since it had been found out that I had been lying to my family for all those cycles, I couldn't look any of them in the eye. I also found myself missing my real mahda. I looked up when I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I could have sworn I saw someone in the grove of trees to my right.  
  
  
  
(Molecu-lar)  
  
Whew! That girl nearly spotted me, but I managed to evade her. I barely managed to follow her to the Kidd's home world and not get spotted. Mon*Star was furious I didn't get the special order done. When I told him I would've done it if the Kidd hadn't shown up, he was all, 'No excuses, Molecu-lar! Just get that order done!' He wasn't exactly too pleased when he found out Buzz Saw and Mumbo Jumbo had been caught. I stayed hidden in the tree grove, watching and observing. I had a feeling I shouldn't be expecting back-up anytime soon with all the scarceness of Mobsters going on, especially that time Time-stopper got caught. He was sent to the Penal Planet first, and then was transferred to some reform school. We haven't seen him since, and that was years ago. Nudging off memories, I observed the target.  
  
Using a picture of a Mimian female I found in the sack of loot, I disguised myself as one of their kind. I made sure to wear a translator so I could pretty much understand what was being said. From what I could hear, there was some kind of special event coming up. Hopefully amidst all of the activity, I can finally finish off the Kidd's "entawan." Maybe I could torture her a little to pay her back for scratching me up!  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
I thought for sure I saw my mahda, Adran, standing in the trees. But that's impossible! She's gone. At least that's what I've been told. I never did get to see a body. I was told my parents were lost at sea somewhere on earth after that plane crash. Oh, it's got to just be my imagination. She had been on my mind a lot lately. I was so lost in my thoughts that didn't notice Jodan sit down next to me.  
  
{Hey, Detia, are you ok? Everybody was wondering where you went.}  
  
He smiled but I could see concern in his eyes. {I'm ok. I was just thinking....}  
  
He pursed his lips. {Doesn't look like you were thinking happy thoughts. Have you been crying?}  
  
I turned away from him. His asking me that just made the tears well up again. {Jodan, it was sweet of you to come out to talk to me, but I would like to be alone now.}  
  
Jodan sighed and slowly got up and headed back to the family room. {If you ever want to talk, you know I'm here for you, sis.} After he shut the door to the porch, I broke down.  
  
  
  
(Marana)  
  
I was really enjoying myself spending time with the Meglouses, but Pidro was getting tired and grouchy. I gathered Pidro up and said my goodbyes. I noticed the freak wasn't there. She was probably somewhere moping after Lsa told her how disappointed she was in her. Serves her right, the lying trick. Before I left, Tamla asked if she could bring Mikel over to see what I had done with the house she built for us. I thought that was fine, until he went to get HER. He had to go and ruin the rest of my evening, didn't he?  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
When I asked Detia if she wanted to come with me to see the house, she turned down the offer. {I've already seen the changes she made,} she growled. Man, was she in a foul mood. And I noticed she wouldn't look at me.  
  
{Is something bothering you, love?} She didn't answer. I was getting some bad vibes from her so I decided to go meet up with Tamla and Marana. {Detia, I'll be back in a short while. We'll talk when I get back, okay?} More silence.  
  
I was curious about the house. I only stayed there for the Days of Preparation. It was barely furnished then. Just the basics. It didn't take us long to get there. It was less than a mile away.  
  
  
  
(Marana)  
  
Mikel seemed really impressed how I had the house furnished. I even showed him Pidro's room while I put the little one to bed. My mahda, Lady Pijol, showed him how we had done the kitchen. She even served us some dessert. While Tamla talked with Mahda in the kitchen, Mikel and I sat on the couch. I noticed he put a little distance between us, but not much.  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
I was a little uncomfortable sitting alone with Marana. I was even more uncomfortable with the feelings I was having. Why did she have to be so damned beautiful?! And being in that house brought back memories of those days we spent together. Those memories brought feelings of pleasure and pain all at once. And she kept looking at me with those eyes, full of love and admiration...and a bit of sadness. I had to get out of there. {Marana, I'm afraid I'm going to have to say good night. I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow, okay?}  
  
She looked very disappointed. {Yes, it is getting late. Vasah's blessings upon you, Mikel.} As Tamla and I left, she stood at the door watching us for a while then waved.  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
Blast him! Why did he have to go? Oh, Mikel, come see the house you sister designed for US. Come see the place where I live with your son. And what does he think he's doing inviting me to go along? Marana and I can't even get along in a work environment. Why would it be any different in HER home where SHE has the advantage?  
  
I needed to calm down. I was getting way too angry to even speak, and I needed to be able to make my displeasure very clear when he got back. The gardens looked cool and calming, so I pushed myself up and wandered over to have a look.  
  
The gardens are so serene in the evening. Mikel and I used to sneak out of bed and play here at night, hopping across the stones in the creek. I could hear Lsa playing her flute by the fountain. I wanted to go listen, but I wasn't sure if that was a good idea after she expressed her disappointment to me. I decided to sit in the archway where Mikel and I first confessed our love. The peace flowers woven into the fencing had closed up for the day. I saw Mikel sitting on a bench looking pensive.  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
Detia and I had a long talk well into the night. She was really upset that I went over to Marana's house. It wasn't like I went over there alone. Besides, I was curious. Detia didn't see it my way. Oh well. I guess it's a female thing. I apologized to her and asked her forgiveness. I guess she wasn't too mad because she let me kiss her. Wow, what a kiss it was! I was hoping we would go inside to do some more making up, but Detia went straight to sleep. Damn! I knew I should have just apologized to begin with. It would have saved the time we spent talking.  
  
(Detia)  
  
We were all extremely busy the next few days. Mikel was a little nervous about going before the Holy Elders, but I told him about my ceremony the cycle before. It was nothing to be nervous about. There were three other households who were going before the Holy Elders that day also. Because there were so many of them, they would all receive the blessing at once. After that, we were going to do some serious celebrating.  
  
  
  
(Makel)  
  
The ceremony was beautiful. Everything ran so smoothly. Marana's troupe scattered peace flower petals along the path to the alter. My heart filled with pride as I watched my four youngest walk the path. Lsa and I have gone through so much since they were born. Jodan almost didn't make it to adulthood. And Mikel...I was so glad the Chitau allowed him to return to become an Elder. It's a very important milestone in each young one's life. As one of the Holy Elders spoke to the candidates about responsibility, I looked over at Detia. She was helping tend the incense burners. She's such a hard worker.  
  
  
  
(Lsa)  
  
Each of my quads was wearing the special garments to represent each ones present or future occupation. Wufa Mi wore the pink and aqua garment of a fashion designer. She looked a bit uncomfortable. Probably because it was more clothing than she usually wears. Sirobo wore the black and gold garment of a musician. He was smiling and holding his head high. Jodan wore the purple and gold garment of an artist. He looked particularly distinguished. Mikel wore the sky blue and silver of a mathematician. He had a serious expression. He must have had a lot on his mind. Yes, Makel and I did a pretty good job raising these four to this point. It wasn't easy, but it was all definitely worth it.  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
I got pretty hot tending those incense burners so I took off my outer garment and stepped outside for some fresh air. That's when I saw her again. Adran was standing afar off. I thought I was losing my mind. I decided to confront this apparition. As I came closer, she raised an arm and thrust her hand forward. I felt a stinging in my chest. Within moments everything went dark.  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
People milled around so much at the end of the ceremony that I couldn't see Detia anywhere. It made me a little nervous, what with Molecu-lar on the loose. The fact that he hadn't been seen on our planet did nothing to comfort me, and the thought that he could be in this Hall at this very moment sent a shiver down my spine.  
  
I made my way over to my family, still scanning the crowds for Detia or any of Molecu-lar's known disguises. {Gather everyone up and head for home,} I instructed. The abundance of strange looks told me no one wanted to leave the party.  
  
{Molecu-lar wasn't captured at the space port with the others. He could very easily be anyone in this crowd. Now please, go home where you will be at least a little safer. I'm going to find Detia.} Mahda was holding Camiel, and I kissed my daughter quickly.  
  
Before I could leave, Marana came over, holding a robe I'd last seen on Detia. {Oh, Mikel, I am so sorry. It seems that Detia has run away. She must have been overcome with her shame.}  
  
I took the robe from her, rubbing the heavy silk between my fingers. {She has nothing to be ashamed of,} I answered. {Take Pidro and go with my family. I have a bad feeling about things.}  
  
  
  
(Molecu-lar)  
  
Yes! I finally had her. The knock-out dart I threw at her worked like a charm. I figured a laser blast would draw attention. I picked her up and carried her off to my "borrowed" vehicle, bound her and taped her mouth shut. I didn't want her disrupting my disguise with the strange, high pitched sounds these people can make.  
  
I knew Mon*Star wanted me to take her out quickly, but I wanted to have a little fun with her. You know, make her suffer. I took over some old guy's cabin several miles away. After tying her to the bed I prepared for my revenge. I took on the form of the Kidd without his armor. I noticed she was coming to. The fun was about to begin!  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, not knowing where I was or what happened. My head was pounding and my chest burned. When my eyesight cleared, I saw Mikel's face in mine. But there was something strange about his face. It was full of anger and hatred. When he spoke I realized right away that this was not my entawan. "Let's see you try to fight your way out of this one, sweetcakes!" And he laughed that creepy laugh. I recognized it as Molecu- lar! He pressed his nose to mine and hissed his terrifying plans. "I'm gonna pay you back for humiliating me. I'm gonna enjoy every bit of pain I cause you before I finish you off." I pulled with all my might against the restraints as the beast committed the ultimate violation against my body. And he had the nerve to do it in the form of my entawan. He had my mouth taped shut so I couldn't scream. My soul cried out to Vasah to send someone to help me!  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
There was no sign of Detia anywhere near the complex, and I finally had to go back to the house and hope she'd returned home.  
  
There was a party in progress, though no one looked comfortable at all, and every eye in the room was on me the minute I came in the door.  
  
{She didn't come back here?} I asked, though I was almost certain that wasn't the case.  
  
Mahda shook her head. {No. But there is a message for you, from your commander.}  
  
That couldn't be good news. I went into my room and decrypted the message.  
  
---Secret informer has word from Brimm*Star. Hit on Detia Meglouse requested and paid for. No word yet on buyer. Take precautions. Molecu-lar still on loose. Call if help requested. Good luck---  
  
I should never have come back. I never wanted anything but peace and safety for my family, and now I've brought the mob here. And I have to be the one to get rid of them.  
  
After reading that message, so many questions flooded my mind. Who would want to put a hit on Detia? And why? I had to figure all that out later. The most important thing was to find Detia before any harm came to her. I didn't tell anyone but I had brought some weapons with me. It's a good thing. To deal with Molecu-lar I had to use a sonic weapon to disrupt his molecules. Jodan and Sirobo offered to help in the search. I warned them it could be dangerous, but they were prepared. For many cycles our pahda had trained us well in order to protect our family. Mahda knew a few things from growing up on the streets. Wufa Mi was no delicate flower, though she looked like it. Marana called law enforcement to help us. My well equipped brothers and I all headed out to find my beloved.  
  
  
  
(Makel)  
  
From what my son has told me, this Mon*Star and his Mob are very dangerous. I didn't understand why he didn't call for back up. I had trained all my children well but I also didn't raise any fools. I decided to contact his commander myself to see if any of Mikel's fellow SilverHawks were in the area. He was going to need all the help he could get.  
  
  
  
(Marana)  
  
Those fools were really thinking I'd help out in finding that half-breed freak. Of course, I pretended to worry for her safety, but secretly I was hoping the job Mahda and I hired was done quickly. As soon as Mikel and his brothers left, I went to my own quarters and called Mon*Star himself to check on the progress. So what if I forfeit my place in a good after-life? When this is over, it'll be all worth it. I dialed the number immediately.  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
Molecu-lar had me tied up good. But I wasn't going to give up. I was going to fight til my last breath. "Ok, sweetcakes. Now it's time for some real pain!" Molecu-lar sneered as he produced a syringe. "Time to go nighty night....FOREVER!" The Mobster was about to inject the poison into my veins when the door burst open. I was hoping it was Mikel, but the person was female. She was also wielding a sonic shovel as a weapon. {Nobody messes with my uncle!} she shouted. I noticed she had a Wua accent and a black forehead. She looked so familiar. Without hesitation, she fired up her sonic shovel, and Molecu-lar didn't like that at all!  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
Jodan and Sirobo suggested that we search near the quarry. There were several natural and artificial caves in the area and a few cabins. There was a small group of Wua miners and surveyors living in that area. While asking around we met up with an aged Wua who told us a Mua female had forced him out of his home. He said when he told his niece what happened, she picked up a sonic shovel and went to take care of the intruder. I asked him if he saw anyone else with the intruder. He said it looked like she took a body out of her vehicle. We asked him to please show us where his home was. Before long we arrived at his cabin in time to see the old one's niece chasing Molecu-lar with a sonic shovel. I would have laughed, but I had to get to Detia.  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
After the Wua female chased Molecu-lar off, she returned and began to untie me. Her pretty round face and black curls looked familiar. {Ah you awright?} she asked, in her thick Wua accent. {Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you.} {Mah uncle told me thaht a female forced him awt. Baht he looked male at first, then he didn't look Mimiahn aht ahll...} I explained to her that Molecu-lar is a shape shifter. She nodded to indicate that she understood. After being freed from my restraints, she introduced herself. {Ah ahm Trizanah Bernuf.} Trizana! Or course! The little Wua girl who was my best friend as a child. We were still children when she had moved away so long ago. {Trizana! It's me, Detia!} Her big brown eyes grew wide with recognition. {Ah thawt you looked fahmiliah!} We hugged each other tightly and the cabin was filled with our laughter.  
  
  
  
(Melodia)  
  
Spending most of my time on Brim Star was getting rather dull. Mon*Star had received some special order from a pair of Mimian women to take out the Copper Kidd's 'entawan'. The target was tracked down to Earth, and since most of us were organic and Mon*Star didn't have much time on his hands, Buzz Saw, Mumbo Jumbo and Molecu-lar were sent to Earth. What he didn't count on was the Kidd showing up on Earth to foil the plans or Buzz Saw and Mumbo Jumbo to get caught.  
  
Mon*Star also didn't count on the rest of the Mob, particularly myself, to understand the order. I've been researching Mimian cultures and life, so I know what we're supposed to do and why. 'Entawan' means 'pre-destined mate', as in spouse. Plus, I've managed to hack into the Kidd's personal file and pretty much know everything. (I must thank Yes-man for teaching me everything I know about electronics.) According to the file, the Copper Kidd was exiled from his home world for marrying his adopted sister, a Mimian-human hybrid named Detia, instead of the female he was betrothed to since birth. I also know that the Kidd has a daughter, and given my own family history, I grew a bit soft. The communications panel soon went off. Yes-man answered it and then gave the controls to Mon*Star. I recorded the conversation as it went on.  
  
"Mon*Star." the voice on the other end spoke. "It's Marana, Lady Pijol's daughter." Lady Pijol? The diplomat who opposes inter-species mating among her people. With interest, I went on recording.  
  
"Yes, Lady Marana." Mon*Star said. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm calling to make sure the special order my Mahda and I put in was carried out. You do realize we want it done as quickly as possible."  
  
"Of course, Lady Marana. Also, you want it done without having it traced to you or your mother. You should be grateful that the target has a connection to one of the SilverHawks; it makes covering this up much easier."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Might I ask why you show such interest in the order? I know how your mother hates Mimian hybrids. She always said that political relations with other species was one thing, but when they breed among her kind, it is just intolerable."  
  
"Let's just say I have a personal vendetta on this order, Planet Master."  
  
"I'll check on Molecu-lar to see if it's done. If it is, then you will be notified immediately. Just have the payment ready."  
  
"Twenty million unmarked Mimian credits will be sent to your account after the job's done." The communication ended there. I took out the tape and played it back to make sure it was okay. Now, what to do with it? If this were to fall into the wrong hands, it could very well damage the Mob's financial situation. On the bright side, a family will stay together.  
  
I immediately placed the tape in an envelope. Now, how to get this out without having it traced to me? If Mon*Star found out what I've done, he'll kill me. Who in Limbo can I possibly trust this tape to? I officially decided I'm going to regret this as I addressed the envelope to Blue Grass, tied it to a small rocket and sent it flying to Hawk Haven. As much as I'd dislike the Cowboy, he's a close friend of the Kidd's and possibly the only one who can help. Yes-man came to me just after the rocket launched.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked me.  
  
Ah, just the way I like it; kind, sweet and gullible. He had no clue what just happened; I'm better at this than I thought. "Yeah, Yes-man." I told him. "I just needed some fresh air. I'm getting bored here."  
  
"I understand. But with this order out, we're better off laying low. Mon*Star doesn't want anything to go wrong."  
  
"I don't blame him. It sounds big."  
  
"It is. I better get back to work. Later, Jadine."  
  
Good. Yes-man doesn't suspect a thing. As I watched him get back inside, I started hoping I did the right thing. After all, I've had to live without my mother; I just don't want anyone else to go through the same thing. I may be bad to the core, but even I have my limits.  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
When my brothers and I got to the cabin, we were relieved to find Detia safe. She and the Wua female were hugging and laughing as if they each had found a long lost friend. When they both turned toward us, Detia came to me with arms open shouting, {Mikel, Trizana has returned! And she saved my life!} Now we were all excited! Everyone was glad to see her, especially Jodan, who greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. I checked Detia for any wounds. She said she was all right, but she looked a bit uncomfortable. I had her sit on the edge of the bed so I could check her. She showed me her wrists, which were raw from the friction marks on them. When I asked her if Molecu-lar had done her any more harm she got really upset. I sat next to her to comfort her and kissed her tenderly. When I looked back over to my brothers and Trizana, Detia's friend had a very confused look on her face. I had forgotten she knew nothing about me and Detia. As far as she knew, we were brother and sister.  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
{Do you want to tell her or should I?} Mikel asked me.  
  
{Tell her what? That we're a couple now or I was raped?} I blurted.  
  
{What...} I didn't mean to say it, it just came out. I guess I was still traumatized over the whole situation. Everyone else looked shocked, however. I dreaded going into detail the events of before Trizana came by.  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
Now, I have been angry before, but nothing can compare to the rage I felt when Detia blurted out what Molecu-lar had done to her. Jodan told me later on that I completely lost it. I'm not sure what I said or did at that moment. All I know is that I wanted to kill Molecu-lar. Not just hurt....KILL.  
  
  
  
(Jodan)  
  
It took both me and Sirobo to calm Mikel down. It took us a while to realize someone was trying to contact us on the walkie-talkie. It was Pahda. He asked for Mikel and I handed it over to him. I heard Pahda tell him there was another message for my brother from Hawk Haven and that he should get to the house immediately. Trizana gave us a ride back in her vehicle.  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
When we arrived at the house, some local officers were there. I told them about the kidnapping but I left out the part about the rape at first. Mikel must have told Lsa because she pulled me aside later and begged me to tell the officers about it. {Detia, I promise you I will be by your side all the way. You won't be left alone to deal with this like I was.} Lsa was true to her word and was by my side as I told the officers exactly what happened. She then went with me to a doctor. I really dreaded that part, but it had to be done.  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
It was late. Marana tried to get Pidro to come home, but he didn't want to be separated from Camiel because she was still upset. Pidro is so sweet. He'll surely make Camiel a wonderful big brother. Pahda put the young ones to bed in one of the guest rooms while I went to check the message from Hawk Haven. I thought maybe the Commander had some new information for me.  
  
I really didn't expect to hear a recorded message from Bluegrass.  
  
"Hey, 'Kidd! Good news!" came the colonel's voice. "We got another message out of Brimm*Star. I'm sending it through in case you need the whole thing, but the gist of it is that a couple of kooks from your own planet put out the hit, uh, one Lady Pijol and her daughter Marana. I don't know if you know them or what, but it looks to be a personal thing. Anyway, the recording is attached to this message. Good luck rounding up the heifers, Kidd. And if you need a hand, just say the word. The Mirage is fueled up and ready to fly."  
  
Bluegrass's image faded from the screen to be replaced by snow, and I could hear through a soft hiss of static Marana's voice, urging Mon*Star to finish Detia quickly. For a moment, all I could see was red, and it took all of my control not to put my fist through the view screen. Several deep breaths cleared the murderous haze, and I transferred the message to a disc, then went out to confront Marana.  
  
(Lsa)  
  
After I brought Detia back from the emergency room, I noticed Mikel was headed out. From the look on his face, he looked like he wanted to do someone some serious damage. {Mikel, where are you going and what are you going to do?} He didn't respond. He just kept walking. I noticed he had some kind of disc in his hand. I didn't know what it was for but my gut told me to go with my son. {Detia, you go rest. I'm going with Mikel.} It didn't take long for me to figure out where we were headed. Mikel didn't say a word the whole way. When we stepped up on Marana's porch I turned to Mikel saying, {I don't know what's going on, but whatever you do please don't do anything crazy.}  
  
(Marana)  
  
For some reason I couldn't sleep. I laid on the couch in the living room watching some boring program. When I finally began to drift off, the door chime went off. I didn't feel like getting up so I let Mahda answer it. I heard Mahda say, {Lady Lsa, Mikel. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?} After she said that, all hell broke loose. I was wide awake then.  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
I slammed the door open, ignoring Lady Pijol. To be honest, at this point a little destruction and some hurt feelings would go a long way toward cooling the fire I still felt.  
  
{Marana!} I bellowed. {You have gone too far this time.}  
  
She came scurrying out of another room. The smile plastered on her face sickened me. {Mikel, whatever is wrong? Has something else happened?}  
  
{You happened, you crazy tramp.} I was out of control, shouting at the top of my lungs. {What made you and your mahda think I wouldn't find out about the contract with the Mob?}  
  
She affected a shocked expression. {Mikel, I know you were upset by what happened tonight, but these accusations are false. Is Detia so ill from the attack that she has lost her mind?}  
  
Mahda stepped forward. {Detia has no more idea about this than I have. But Marana, this is not the first time you have accused her of something. Mind yourself.}  
  
Marana ducked her head gracefully. {As you say, Lady Lsa. But I have no idea-}  
  
Her lies were making me still sicker. {This,} I said, shaking the disc in her face, {says different.} I slapped it into the viewer and hit 'play.'  
  
(Pijol)  
  
As we all listened to the recording, I wondered how could my daughter have been so stupid! I told her, after we made the order anonymously, there was to be no further contact with the Mob! She even spoke our names! Her trouble is she has no patience. All she had to do was wait until the job was done. Well, since it was all out in the open, I decided to make it known how I really felt about the whole situation. {Lady Lsa, the hit was all my idea. That half-breed freak caused my daughter pain and humiliation! And she has made the name Meglouse the laughing stock of Fountain Hill, Laughing Creek, and Crystal Grove! Why do you think no one wants to court any of your other children? Who would want that shame to be connected with their name? If you ask me, you're better off without Detia Valentine, the incestuous infidel from Earth!}  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
Lady Pijol made a big mistake when she said all those things about Detia. When I saw my mahda lick her lips and square her shoulders, I knew what was coming. Lady Pijol obviously didn't know because she was caught off guard by Mahda's left hook. Marana screamed as Lady Pijol dropped to the floor. And Mahda told ME not to do anything crazy!  
  
  
  
(Lsa)  
  
I slapped Marana across the cheek. {Shut your mouth, you brat.} She hiccupped a couple of times then was still. {You have one way to avoid prison. Mikel and I are going to the Chitau. If you have left the planet before they get here, we will not pursue the matter further. But if you or your mahda ever set foot on this planet again, you will both be arrested and imprisoned.}  
  
  
  
{You can't-} she started.  
  
{I am. We never want to see either of you again.} I collected Mikel's disc from the viewer and walked toward the door. {Pidro stays with us,} I informed them just before we left. {I won't have my grandchild subjected to the life of a fugitive.}  
  
With that, Mikel and I left the house.  
  
  
  
(Marana)  
  
I was devastated. Everything I had been working toward had fallen apart. On top of that, I may never see my precious Pidro again! Who could have betrayed me and sent that tape? It had to be an inside job. It had to be someone in the Mob! Mahda and I spoke of this to no one! The choices were given. Exile or prison. I didn't like either option. My mahda and I had a back-up plan to go into hiding if our plans were discovered. It was a last resort, but we didn't expect to have to use it! While in hiding I could figure out a way to get my son back. I'm now glad I didn't marry into that family. If they wanted to tolerate incest, that was fine with me. But I didn't want my son growing up around that!  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
I was waiting up for Mikel when he returned. Before I could ask him where he had been, he kissed me deeply. He must have still been upset because he asked me to brush his hair. That helps him to relax. As I brushed through his red orange hair, he laid some sweet words on me.  
  
{Mik, are you trying to seduce me?} I asked as I played with his hair. He leaned his head back onto my shoulder saying, {Now why would I want to do that?} Now that was more like it. That was the playful Mikel I knew and loved. That night, I didn't mind being "seduced" at all.  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
I awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. Detia was still asleep so I showered and tied my hair back into a ponytail. Before heading downstairs I kissed my love on the cheek and played with one of her twists. I chuckled when she instinctively brushed my hand away. On my way down the steps I ran into Camiel. {Hi, Pahda! Guess what? There's a big blue man here to see you!} She took my hand and lead me down the steps. A big blue man? When we got to the family room, I saw Bluegrass playing with Pidro, who had my friend's cowboy hat on his head.  
  
"Howdy, Kidd!" Bluegrass greeted. It was good to see my best friend again, though I was a bit surprised.  
  
"Hey," I replied. "Thanks for the evidence. It really helped."  
  
"Glad to oblige."  
  
"Where did you get the recording anyway?"  
  
"Would you believe it? A rocket came straight to Hawk Haven and the tape was right in an envelope addressed to me. Huh, guess whoever sent it knew I'd get it here." I noticed Bluegrass looking to see Detia and Camiel. "This must be the wonderful family you keep bragging about."  
  
"Yes." I replied with pride. "This is my entawan Detia and my daughter Camiel. Girls, this is Colonel Bluegrass who works with me in Limbo."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Bluegrass." Detia greeted.  
  
"Same here, Ma'am." Bluegrass replied. "The Kidd--I mean Mikel's told me a lot about you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. It's not often a SilverHawk has family to think about. At least not on the outside."  
  
"How much has he told you exactly?"  
  
"Only that he was married to the most wonderful person in the universe."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Detia," I said. "Why don't you take Pidro and Camiel out into the yard so I can discuss some things with Bluegrass?"  
  
"Okay." I watched as Detia took the children, who were still staring at his tall height. Soon, we were able to talk.  
  
"You sure have the most beautiful children." Bluegrass complimented. "The best thing is they don't look a durn thing like you." I shot an angry look at Bluegrass, who was laughing at his personal joke. "I'm just kiddin'!" he cried. "You'll be laughing at that a few years from now."  
  
"We'll see." I said.  
  
"So, mind tellin' me what this whole thing's all about?"  
  
"That girl you mentioned, Marana, well...she and I were to be married. We got engaged at birth, but then my family adopted Detia and we fell in love. Legally, it would be considered incest, but since Detia and I weren't biologically related..."  
  
"Officially, it's not incest," Bluegrass finished.  
  
"Yes," I answered. "We had eloped, but Marana found out and brought us both to the Chitau. Detia was spared because she's half-human and wasn't raised in this culture. But I got exiled, returning temporarily for my 20th birthday."  
  
"Exiled? Sheesh, that sounds as bad as a cow being branded on its rear side."  
  
"It's not that bad. It was either this or marry Marana, and I'm sure glad I picked exile."  
  
"Sounds to me like she didn't take this very well."  
  
"I swear by Vasah, I had no idea she'd go this far. I mean, I know Marana hated Detia for our relationship and her mother despises Mimian hybrids, but to put out a hit..."  
  
"I sure wish I can imagine what you're going through. Must be real tough."  
  
"That's putting it mildly." I commented. "After we confronted Marana and Lady Pijol, we told them to get off the planet or we'd take this matter further." I started to pause for a second. "Bluegrass, any idea who sent the recording?"  
  
"None whatsoever. The Twins had it traced all the way to Brim Star, but we have no idea who there sent the thing."  
  
"Maybe a member of the Mob? I mean, who else could've gotten that recording so easily?"  
  
"I doubt it. The Mob hate our guts, but it's possible."  
  
"So are you here other than a social call?"  
  
"The Commander got a message from your mom, had all of us on double duty, the recording came in, I sent it to you and ol' Stargazer sent me to check up on you and find those two buyers."  
  
"You're way beyond the Light-year Limit here, Cowboy," I reminded him. "Marana and Pijol are out of our jurisdiction."  
  
"That may be true, but the Chitau want me to stick around and help you find Molecu-lar. I hear he's caused you some big trouble."  
  
"You have no idea," I replied, remembering what he did to Detia.  
  
  
  
(Molecu-lar)  
  
It took me a while to get over the extreme pain I was in. I had no idea who that damned female was that used that sonic shovel on me. That cow nearly killed me! I made up my mind that the next time I got my hands on the target I wouldn't waste any time taking her out. I took on the simple form of a rock in order to recuperate without being disturbed. I'd pretty much figured out the layout of this particular complex. The Kidd's family lives in Fountain Hill. I was resting in Laughing Creek. I had to head east. From what I heard, just about everyone knew about the Meglouses. And the word was they are a pretty whacked out family. I believed it from what I've experienced.  
  
(Detia)  
  
While Pidro quietly played a handheld game on the porch, I prepared to do Camiel's hair for the Cherri Berri concert the following evening. She wanted twists just like her mahda. It usually took about half an hour to put them in her little head. I figured that would have given Mikel time to talk with his friend. Bluegrass seemed nice. And trustworthy. He had to be since he was Mikel's best friend. As I twisted my child's hair I found myself looking around to make sure no one was watching us. After all that had happened, I was being a bit cautious.  
  
  
  
(Molecu-lar)  
  
Oh...my head was ringing something awful when I got a call from Mon*Star. He is not going to be happy. "Molecu-lar here." I said. "Make it quick." I instantly regretted what I said, but I didn't care.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you're still alive, Molecu-lar!" the voice cried.  
  
I felt relieved. The voice was female, so it had to be Melodia; she's the only femme in the Mob. "What in Limbo do you want?" I snapped.  
  
"Only to see if you've taken out the target," she answered.  
  
"uhh..."  
  
"You didn't do it, did you?!"  
  
"Well...not really. But she may as well want to be dead after what I did to her! Maybe we'll have our work cut out for us."  
  
"What happened, Molecu-lar?"  
  
"Well, I had the target, but decided to have some fun with her after her being difficult the last time. I was about to take her out when this miner attacked me with a sonic shovel! I'm still getting headaches about it."  
  
"In other words, you failed. Boy, I sure don't want to be around when Mon*Star finds out."  
  
Now I'm nervous. "Can't you just stall Mon*Star for a little while longer?!" I pleaded. "I still have a shot at doing this."  
  
"I'm not going to risk my life lying to him. But I'll see what I can do...if you do my share of the chores for...say the next twenty years?"  
  
"Are you crazy?!?! No way will I do such a thing!"  
  
"Well, then--" I heard a ringing from the other end. "Gotta go, Molecu- lar," Melodia said. "Think about my offer." Twenty years of extra chores, or face Mon*Star's wrath. It's times like this I'd rather be on the Penal Planet.  
  
  
  
(Melodia)  
  
After hanging up on Molecu-lar, I answered the other call. "Brim Star here," I said. "Melodia speaking."  
  
"It's Lady Pijol," the voice said. From her tone, she seemed nervous about something. I guess Blue Grass got my message. "Get me Mon*Star now."  
  
"He's unavailable at the moment," I replied, thinking how selfish and arrogant she is. "But if you leave a message, I'm sure--"  
  
"This is an emergency!" Pijol snapped. "Get me him now!"  
  
"Who is it, Melodia?" a voice said. Great, it's Mon*Star.  
  
"Some lady named Pijol who wants to speak with you, Planet Master," I replied in an ignorant tone.  
  
"I'll take care of this call, Melodia," Mon*Star replied as he shooed me away from the console. I listened in on the conversation.  
  
"Lady Pijol," I heard Mon*Star say. "How are you today?"  
  
"I'd be a lot better if you had done your job properly!" Pijol yelled. "And your security needs improvement big time! They know about the contract!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Now Mon*Star was really upset. "How did this happen?!"  
  
"Someone recorded your conversation with my daughter, Marana, and sent it to the SilverHawks, who told the Meglouses everything! We're in hiding now, but the deal's changed."  
  
"If you think for one minute you're backing out on this--"  
  
"On the contrary, Mon*Star, I have no intentions on backing out of this. I've merely upgraded our negotiation. Kill the whole family and I'll be sure to get you in on the local crime rings on my world."  
  
"You'd risk your own reputation for revenge?"  
  
"I hardly have a reputation now,"  
  
"Mahda!" a second voice called. It was Marana, that little slut. "Mahda, we can't have the whole family killed! Pidro's there, and you'd kill your own grandchild?!" What?  
  
"Marana, hush!" Pijol snapped. "He's tainted by that family's blood! He may not be Mikel's child like we told the family, but I believe that artificial pregnancy we got with Sirobo's sperm concealed that fact wisely." So, the Kidd has a nephew who is posed as his son and Marana's. Great, one family's together at the expense of another. What in Limbo have I done? Then again, Marana doesn't even deserve to be a mother anyway. I kept listening.  
  
"So, you want the whole family in place of the hit?" Mon*Star confirmed. "And in return, I'd get the action of the local criminal activity?"  
  
"That is correct," Pijol answered.  
  
"How will you possibly be able to do such a thing?"  
  
"Your power and my connections will serve well together."  
  
"Done," Mon*Star replied. "I hope your world's ready for complete domination..."  
  
"Understood. Pijol out." The communication ended there. I saw Mon*Star go to his throne.  
  
"Yes-man!" he bellowed. "Prepare the transformation chamber." Transformation?! Mon*Star was going to handle this himself! I watched as he transformed, boarded SkyRunner and headed for the Planet of the Mimes. What in Limbo have I done? I foiled the entire deal because of a guilty conscience! I sat down, reliving memories of my mom's suicide. It was shortly before I had joined the Mob. Just as I was coming into the kitchen to talk with her. Oh, God....  
  
"Jadine?"  
  
I looked up and saw Yes-man right beside me. "Jadine, is something wrong?" he asked me.  
  
"Truthfully?" I asked solemnly. "I don't like this, not at all. It's one thing to slag the SilverHawks, but an entire family....I'm not sure if I can take it."  
  
"The Mob's a dirty business, Jadine. It has its price. At least we'll be rid of one SilverHawk."  
  
"Yeah." And at least his family won't have to suffer because they're all joining him. Now what do I do?  
  
  
  
(Makel)  
  
Lsa and I went to the kitchen to meet Mikel's friend. I introduced us. {Hello, I am Makel Meglouse, pahda to the one with the very large head.} The human chuckled at my comment and Mikel feigned annoyance. {And this is my entawan, Lsa.} Lsa nodded. She would have given a formal greeting but her hand was still injured from punching that blowhard, Pijol, in the mouth. {So, you are the one who trained my son to be a pilot. Like pahda like son, eh?} Lsa and I joined them at the table.  
  
  
  
(Bluegrass)  
  
The Kidd, his parents, and I got down to some serious planning to capture Molecu-lar. Knowing he could disguise himself as anyone, we had to come up with a way to expose him. The Kidd's mom suggested for the time being we greet each other with a code word. {As far as I know, the Mob knows nothing about Detia's real parents. I suggest we use her mahda's name, Adran.} By that time, the Kidd's wife walked back into the kitchen with their children. {What's this about my mahda?} she asked. The Kidd explained it all to her. The Kidd's dad contacted the rest of the family to let them know.  
  
  
  
(Sirobo)  
  
That evening, the family set up a night watch schedule. Pahda and Mahda were first, then Mikel and his human friend, then me and Jodan. While I covered the back of the house I heard a voice call my name. {Psst, Sirobo! Over here!} It was coming from the bushes. I drew my weapon and moved cautiously towards the voice.  
  
{Step out slowly with your hands up,} I instructed the intruder. I was shocked when I saw a teary eyed Marana step out of the bushes. {Lady Marana what are you doing here? You know I'm going to have to turn you in for what you did.}  
  
{No, please Sirobo! Don't do that! I only came for Pidro. Please I beg of you, please bring my son to me!}  
  
{I can't do that, Marana.}  
  
{Well, could you at least tell him I love him and I miss him so very much?}  
  
I sighed. {I guess so. But I suggest you get out of here fast before Jodan comes around here.} She sniffled a couple times and started to move away. I felt sorry for her. She used to be so sweet and kind. I found it hard to believe that the same person who took care of my sick Pahda and helped my dying brother became so cruel. I never did tell her how I felt about her. Maybe I should have. Maybe it would have saved my family a lot of trouble. If she was with me she wouldn't have had to chase after someone who didn't want her.  
  
  
  
(Melodia)  
  
I had spent the rest of the day moping around Brim Star. My conscience had suddenly decided to make me foil the Mob's latest hit, the wife of the Copper Kidd, and now Mon*Star is heading towards the Planet of the Mimes to take out the target and the Copper Kidd and his family...what in Limbo should I do?! Think, Jade, think! You've gotten yourself deep enough when you 'accidentally' let Zeke know about the hit and when you sent that recording to Hawk Haven. Something in my gut told me I had to warn the SilverHawks, but Mon*Star will kill me if he found out I was messing up the deal; our buyers were pretty suspicious.  
  
However...even if I do tell the SilverHawks, there's no way they'll believe me and I can't just go all the way to the Planet of the Mimes myself; we're talking about over a hundred light-years of travel! Only a robot, android or SilverHawk can survive that long. There has to be a way to get word out to the Kidd. That does it! I can't take it anymore! I snuck into the control center and activated the communications console, making certain the voice disguising device was activated and that no one was around. Why do I get the feeling I'm going to hate myself later?  
  
"This is Hawk Haven," the voice said. "Stargazer here." Great...here goes nothing.  
  
"More news on the Planet of Mimes hit," I explained, praying that rust bucket commander didn't recognize me. "The buyers have been exposed, but their contract with Mon*Star has be changed; the original target remains Detia Meglouse, but the Copper Kidd and the entire Meglouse family are now targeted as well. Mon*Star himself has gone to the Planet of the Mimes to fulfill the contract and gain access to the local crime ring."  
  
"Who is this?" Stargazer asked.  
  
Good, he didn't recognize me. "An unlikely ally..." I reply, then ended the communication from there. I made certain to delete the call from the panel's log recordings. Now, all that was left to do was wait.  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
We had an uneventful night and the next morning was pretty quiet too. That didn't make me feel any better. I noticed my message light was blinking. I went to get Bluegrass from one of the guest rooms to listen to it with me. "This is a message for the Copper Kidd and Bluegrass. I've just been informed that Mon*Star himself is on his way to The Planet of the Mimes. Back up is on its way...."  
  
Mon*Star himself was coming to my home planet?! Pijol and Marana just don't give up do they! I half wished I still had my armor. If our other fellow Hawks had been informed in time, maybe they could cut Mon*Star off. Just to be on the safe side, I contacted the Chitau to prepare for alien invasion. My planet hadn't been invaded in millennia, but we made sure to be prepared. A system of underground shelters had been built underneath all the adjoining communities.  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
The evacuation went pretty smoothly. All three of the communities gathered in the massive underground facility. For generations, each family was responsible for maintaining their own family's quarters. They hadn't been used for a very long time, but they were well maintained. While Mikel, Bluegrass, and Makel helped with the evacuation, the children and I headed toward our family's personal quarters. On our way there, the little ones got very excited when they saw Cherri Berri and her group nearby. She was supposed to give a concert in Fountain Hill Hall that evening.  
  
{Mahda, can we go see Cherri Berri, please?} Camiel begged.  
  
{Oh, Camiel, I would but she's probably very busy.} A small group of fans had already started to gather around her.  
  
  
  
(Molecu-lar)  
  
When I finally arrived at the Fountain Hill complex, I saw that some sort of evacuation was in progress. I had taken on that female Mimian form again so I could blend in the crowd. An officer directed me to an entrance to some kind of underground facility. I didn't know what was up but it had to be big! I kept quiet and listened to what the people around me were saying.  
  
Man, what a crowd! I didn't think I'd ever find the target. And it looked like there was something going on in the central area. I heard music so I asked one of the locals what was going on. He said some chick named Cherri Berri was giving a free concert. I decided to go take a look myself. Perhaps the target was watching the show.  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
It was decided that Bluegrass would join the elite Lightning Squadron in the battle against Mon*Star. I was without my armor, so my main focus was to keep an eye out for Molecu-lar. As Lieutenant Bani Situ discussed strategy with my human friend, I noticed a Mua female walking on the outskirts of the Cherri Berri audience. Lt. Situ noticed her too. She tapped my arm saying, {Hey, isn't that Dr. Adran Pawamin? Isn't she supposed to be deceased?}  
  
I knew I recognized that female! {Yes, Dr. Pawamin died cycles ago.} I turned to the Colonel. "Bluegrass, it seems Detia's deceased mother has come back from the after life. You know what that means, Colonel?"  
  
My friend nodded. "I sure do, pardner." We knew what had to be done. After enlisting the help of officers in the area, we went to capture Molecu-lar.  
  
  
  
(Molecu-lar)  
  
I finally spotted my target near the front of the audience. She had those two little brats with her. As I made my way over to her, I saw that damned Copper Kidd out of the corner of my eye heading my way. He had someone else with him. Bluegrass? What the hell was he doing here?! I pushed my way through the crowd, hoping to make it to the target before those SilverHawks could get to me.  
  
I pushed my way through the crowd, knocking people over if necessary. I had to get to the target quickly. Those SilverHawks were on my tail. And it looked like they had called security on me. When that blasted Kidd called out to the target, she turned and saw me, gathered up those brats, and started to make a get away. I pushed enough people out of my way to get an open shot at her and fired.  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
I heard the shot as it was fired. The children and I ran as fast as we could, then ducked as the shot came. I had no idea what had happened until Mikel called to me. I got up and saw they had Molecu-lar pinned down. That's when I realized what had happened. The good news is Molecu-lar didn't have very good aim, so he missed me. The bad news shocked me in reply as I lifted my hand only to find blood on it. I saw Pidro lying on the ground, severely wounded. The shot had hit him before we managed to duck out of the way. Oh, Vasah! The little boy had taken the shot meant for me! How will I be able to live with myself now???!  
  
I stood in shock over Pidro for a moment until I heard Cherri Berri call out for an ambulance over the mike. I bent over to check on him. He was still alive, thank Vasah. {Lady Detia, it hurts...I want my mahda...} he whispered before he passed out in my arms. The paramedics arrived in moments and I quickly stepped aside so they could do their work. One of them asked me if I was injured and I told them I was all right. {How's Pidro?}  
  
{I believe he'll be all right. Looks like he got hit in the shoulder. Once we get the bleeding under control we can work on getting him patched up.} I was so relieved to hear the sweet little boy wasn't mortally wounded. By that time, Mikel had arrived at my side.  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
Molecu-Lar had hurt my son. He was going to pay for this! I told Bluegrass we were heading to the emergency room to see about Pidro. "All right, Kidd. Lt. Situ and I are going to launch off soon to take on Mon*Star. Guess our fellow Hawks didn't catch up with him. I'll see you later, lil' buddy." He put a hand on my shoulder saying, "Good luck, Mikel."  
  
"May luck shine upon you too, my friend." We parted ways for the time being.  
  
  
  
(Bluegrass)  
  
I boarded the Maraj and fired up the engines. I played a short set with Hot Licks to help me relax. I knew Mon*star is no one to play with and I had to be sharp. I heard this elite Squadron was the best of the best. The Kidd's dad used to be part of it. He must have been really good, cuz Lt. Situ said she was sorry he had to be grounded. The bay doors opened to a starry sky above us. The Maraj and the Lightning Squadron were on their way to battle Mon*Star, Universal Public Enemy Number 1. I hoped it would be a short fight with everyone coming back alive.  
  
  
  
(Mon*Star)  
  
As I've said many times before, if you want something done right do it your self. I'd had it with Molecu-lar's failure. It gave me a warm feeling inside to know that I would be finally rid of that annoying Copper Kidd. Lady Pijol told me he has a pretty big family. No problem. I'll just have more fun picking them off! They'll never know what hit them.  
  
Oh, goody! The little Mimians have sent out their little toys for me to play with! What in Limbo!?! The Maraj?!? What are those blasted SilverHawks doing here?!?! Someone is going to pay for this...perhaps Pijol was right; I should get the security in Brim Star checked out. Oh, well, now there'll be more SilverHawks to be rid of!  
  
  
  
(Bluegrass)  
  
There he was. Mon*Star! At first he was headed towards us at a steady clip. But then he paused for a second, then headed straight for us. "Ok, Lt. Situ. You know the plan. We've got to separate the rider from his steed then kick him while he's down. Now on to battle! Yeehaa!" The Lightning Squadron moved forward with a shout of "TANTA!" Mikel tells me that means "freedom." The Mimians were definitely willing to fight for theirs.  
  
  
  
(Melodia)  
  
I seriously needed to relax after that stunt. Taking a short nap in my quarters, I began to have nightmares...well, a flashback, actually, about my mom's suicide. I never could understand why she did it. Did Da-Mon*Star hurt her so much that she'd rather die than face him again? I practically jumped awake after a while and decided I may as well take a walk. My head needed to be cleared, especially if I was going to convince Mon*Star that I wasn't the one who messed up the deal. Brim Star was pretty much like a ghost town today; Yes-man was off doing something, Face was at the Starship , Hardware was working on yet another device to slag the SilverHawks. Wind Hammer and Zero are probably out doing something to try and impress me. I swear to God, I don't know where they got it in their thick heads that I'm interested in one of them. Is it my fault I'm the only female member of the Mob?! Maybe I should see what's up. I went to the control center and towards the communications console. I managed to tap into an Earth radio frequency and listened to any news they told.  
  
"While being prepared for transport to the Penal Planet in Limbo," the announcer said. "Universal Mobsters Buzz Saw and Mumbo Jumbo started a prison riot which served as the means for their escape this afternoon. The two renegade robots have hijacked the very prison shuttle which was to take them to Limbo. The shuttle is seemingly on a direct course to the Planet of the Mimes..."  
  
Buzz Saw and Mumbo Jumbo have escaped?! And they're heading towards the Planet of the Mimes?!? Oh, this is just great! It's bad enough Mon*Star's probably there by now without those two going to help him out! If only there was something else I could do...what in Limbo am I thinking?! I'm a Mobster, for Pete's sake, and Mobsters never rat out one of their own! I've broken practically every rule in the book just by thinking about helping the SilverHawks. I've already screwed up the deal this much! But ever since I had this change of heart, I began to feel a sense of balance. Something inside of me told me to keep it up, but how? I saw that the console recorded the news broadcast, and got an idea. Unless those UESC officials actually decided to swallow their pride and inform that rust bucket Stargazer about the escape, it could always look that way. Making certain no one was watching and using a fake address, I e-mailed the broadcast straight to Hawk Haven. Perfect. The SilverHawks will have no clue who sent them that update and I'll be in the clear.  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
While sitting in the underground hospital waiting room, I watched the battle with Mon*Star on one of the monitors. I gasped as one of the fighters took a hit from one of Skyrunner's tentacles. I watched as the ship spun out of control, but was relieved when the soldier corrected his position and went right back into battle. I wished that I could have been up there fighting along side them. I knew Pahda did too. I admired the precision of their movements and how they kept a tight formation. Just as the battle was really getting heated, Detia called to me. {Mikel, the doctor's back.} The doctor told us that Pidro had gotten through the surgery fine and that he was awake and alert. He said we could go see him. We were all happy to hear that he was ok.  
  
  
  
(Bluegrass)  
  
This had to be one of the hardest battles in my whole career! Mon*star fought hard and dirty as usual. It seemed like he was even more powerful than the last time I encountered him. "Outta my way, cowboy!" he growled as he fired a laser at me. He nearly got me square in the head! The Hot Seat took a little surface damage, but I was far from running from this fight. I knew Mon*star was just toying with me and the squadron. I hoped he didn't decide to use the dreaded Light Star on any of us. "C'mon, Situ! We've got to take him out quick before he can get to the surface! Let's send him runnin' with his tail between his legs!"  
  
  
  
(Buzz-Saw)  
  
Ha! That break-out was so easy! Mumbo Jumbo and I hardly got a scrape out of it! We considered heading back to Limbo, but I thought it better that we head towards the nearest planet, the Planet of the Mimes, and lay low until this whole thing cools off. Being the reliable one, I contacted the Mob. "Buzz-Saw to Brim Star." I called. "Buzz-Saw to Brim Star, do you read me?"  
  
"Brim Star here," the voice answered. What in Limbo? Melodia? "Buzz-Saw, is that you?"  
  
I'll admit, I was a little surprised that Melodia answered; Yes-man was usually the one handling communications. "Get me the Boss!" I told her.  
  
"No can do," Melodia explained. "Mon*Star's busy with that special order we got."  
  
"What order?" Could she be talking about the hit on the Kidd's entawan? It was the reason we pulled that heist at the spaceport in the first place.  
  
"Some really important order concerning the Copper Kidd," she said. Well, I guess she doesn't know then; Mon*Star only told me, Mumbo Jumbo and Molecu- lar about the whole thing because we were the only ones who could do it. It was all on a need-to-know basis and none of the organics needed to know.  
  
"Melodia," I said. "Where is Mon*Star exactly?"  
  
"How should I know?" she answered. "I only hear about some of these things!" I guess Yes-man must've overheard us talking about the order and gave a brief description to the others. He was Mon*Star's right-hand worm, after all. With things tight in Limbo and everyone else laying low, gossip gets around often.  
  
"Did Mon*Star say where he was going?" I asked her.  
  
"Something about the Planet of the Mimes..."  
  
"Then, that's where we're heading."  
  
"NO!" the radio shouted. What in Limbo has gotten into her? "No... Mon*Star can most certainly handle one SilverHawk by himself. I suggest you return to Brim Star as soon as possible."  
  
"And risk the border patrol sending us to the Penal Planet?"  
  
"Don't be such a baby, Buzz-Saw! If you and Mumbo Jumbo can escape from Earth, you can most certainly handle a simple Terran border patrol."  
  
She did have a point. We've gotten this far. But the combination of the heist and the escape did have both of us pretty drained, leaving us in practically no condition to carry out the order. We were useless to Mon*Star as scrap metal. We just have enough energy to make it pass the border patrol. I looked to Mumbo Jumbo, and he agreed. "All right, Melodia," I finally said. "We'll get back, but we're making a stop at the Starship to get recharged."  
  
"I'll inform Poker Face of your arrival. Melodia out." The radio went out and I made a mental note to myself to keep an eye on Melodia when we get back to Brim Star.  
  
  
  
(Mon*Star)  
  
Those pitiful Mimians actually thought they could take me out with their puny weapons! Skyrunner and I sent a couple of their ships hurtling towards the surface. I was about to take out their leader when I saw something rise up out of the top of her ship. I was taken by surprise by a blast so bright and so powerful I didn't realize that I had been knocked out of my seat. Damn it! I had underestimated those little imps! Before I could recover and get back to my mount, that bitch blasted Skyrunner with her weapon. His armor began to crack and buckle. I could hear my precious steed cry out in pain. I engaged my elbow jets to regain control, but I was too late! Skyrunner was fleeing in terror. I decided to catch up with him before she used that weapon on us again. But before leaving, I took a quick shot at her. It was good! I took out one of her engines. "Good luck landing that little toy ship of yours, bitch!" I taunted.  
  
  
  
(Bluegrass)  
  
Lt. Situ sure did Mon*Star some damage! Unfortunately, he did her some too. He took out one of her engines. I saw a flash as she ejected from her ship. She wasn't too far from me so I used my lariat to get a hold of her and pull her toward the Hot Seat. I reconnected to the Mirage and signaled for her to climb into one of the pods. Our mission was accomplished with minimal casualties. Everyone survived, but a couple of the Mimian soldiers were injured.  
  
When the squadron and I landed, everyone in the shelter was there cheering. It was a sight to see! Lt. Situ climbed out of the pod and removed her helmet. She smiled and waved to her people. Her husband, who was one of the musicians for Cherri Berri, ran over and gave her a hug and kiss. I looked for the Kidd, but I couldn't find him in all the crowd. I wondered if his little boy was all right.  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
When Detia, Camiel and I got to Pidro's recovery room, we found Sirobo and a woman with a head covering on. When she looked toward us I instantly recognized those green eyes and pink forehead. I also noticed Sirobo had his arm around her. {Sirobo, what the hell is going on here?! What's Marana doing here?} Pidro was laying on a gurney with his left shoulder wrapped up and his arm in a sling. He was smiling, but he looked tired.  
  
{You get some rest, Pidro,} I said gently, not wanting to scare the boy. Then I took a firm grip on Marana's elbow, pulling her toward the door.  
  
{This way please, Lady Marana.} I dragged her out of the room and over to the nurses station.  
  
{Call security,} I instructed the attendant. {The traitor, Lady Marana, has been captured.}  
  
With a frightened look, she quickly lifted the phone and paged a guard.  
  
{Mikel, you don't understand-} Marana started.  
  
{Shut up. You had your chance to leave, and you wasted it. I'm turning you over to the Chitau for trial. They should find the recording Bluegrass brought very interesting.} Roughly I threw her into a nearby chair. {You are such an idiot. My son almost died for your damned stupidity.}  
  
{He's not your son,} she shouted, jumping up. {I only said that to get you back.}  
  
{Don't compound your problems with lies now, Marana. You showed me the paternity test, remember? Either I'm the father, or you were with someone else. Do you want to add adultery to your list of offenses? Just quit now, before you get any further over your head.}  
  
The security guard arrived then, and I handed her over. {Take her to the Chitau. They have the evidence of her crime already.}  
  
The guard saluted and then led Marana away in handcuffs.  
  
  
  
(Sirobo)  
  
I tried my best to catch up with Mikel and explain, but I was too late. I tried to stop the guards from taking her away but to no avail. I looked towards my brother. {You do realize you just sent my fiancé to jail. Mikel, why couldn't you wait and listen? I brought Marana here. She didn't want to come but I told her I would explain everything to you when you got here. I just found out Pidro is actually my son. I don't have time to explain, though. I'm going to bail Marana out.} I hurried to catch up with Marana.  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
I raced after Sirobo, preventing him from going with the guards.  
  
{Wait just a minute, brother. You do realize that she came to Earth with Pidro and a birth certificate naming me as the father, AND a positive paternity test, right?}  
  
{She was just angry-}  
  
{Angry my foot,} I interrupted. {Her mahda PAID Mon*Star to kill Detia. Do you REALLY think ANYONE wants her in the family? She committed a crime. She has to pay the price. And I can't risk Detia's life or Camiel's. Marana is too dangerous, and so is her mahda. You have to forget about her. Find a nice girl, one who won't try to have members of your family killed, or use your children as weapons. Marana is just sick, and you deserve better.}  
  
  
  
(Sirobo)  
  
I turned to my brother and looked him in the eye. {Listen Mikel. When you married Detia, you told me you didn't care if we thought it was wrong or not. You'd risk everything to be with her. Well, I feel the same way about Marana. I've kept quiet about my feelings all these cycles. I should have said something long ago. Maybe none of this would have happened. Besides, Pidro needs his mother and I believe she does love him. She wouldn't have risked her freedom to come see him if she didn't. Now I'm going to do whatever I can to help her. If you feel you must disown me, so be it.} I turned and left my brother standing speechless.  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
I overheard the whole conversation between Mikel and Sirobo. {Oh, Mik, Bo's got it bad! There's only one thing you can do, you know. Let him come to his senses on his own. I just hope she doesn't end up breaking his heart.} After signing Pidro out, Mikel gathered him up and we headed back towards the main part of the shelter. Pidro was very upset and kept asking Mikel where his mahda was. Mik just kept telling him she had to go away.  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
It was hard for me to explain to my family when we returned to our area of the shelter, and I didn't want to go into too much detail while Camiel and Pidro were listening, even though they were playing quietly off to the side.  
  
{Oh, Mikel} my mahda sighed. {We should have known. Pijol made so many references to Detia after she first came to live with us; how different she was, how kind we were to take in a half-breed.} Mahda put a reassuring arm around Detia's shoulders. {It was her word, child, not ours. We never thought of you as other than our smart and talented daughter. But we have to come to some decision now,} she said, addressing the rest of us. {Marana is very likely to be imprisoned or worse. And even if she were freed, we would all have to agree before anything permanent was done.}  
  
{Sirobo loves her,} Pahda said quietly. {Not that there seems to be much to love about her, but we can't force him to leave her. It will only make matters worse.}  
  
{So what will we do about it?} Tamla asked.  
  
I looked over to where my daughter and son - my nephew? - were playing happily. {I don't know.}  
  
(Marana)  
  
I spent several hours in an awful, dirty little jail cell. I stayed curled up on the hard cot. I didn't dare put my feet on the ground, where I could see the shadows of disgusting night creatures scurrying across the floor. I jumped up when I heard a voice call out my name. {Marana Ritua! Get up from there! Someone's posted your bail.} It was the warden. The doors clanged open and I walked out. Sirobo was waiting for me at the front desk. I ran into the arms of my new found love.  
  
{Oh, Sirobo, I knew you would come for me!}  
  
{You know I couldn't leave you here, my love. Besides, I have a plan to possibly keep you from seeing prison time. I think you should plea bargain with the Chitau. Your freedom in exchange for revealing your mahda's location. That way we can get married right away.}  
  
Me turn my mahda in so I can go free? Why that would mean betrayal! Then again, my mahda tried to have our precious son killed. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive her for that. I knew exactly where Mahda had gone. She went to Tch country to hide out with her lover who's a powerful drug lord. He provided much of the funds for the hit on Detia.  
  
{All right, my love, I'll do it. I want nothing more than to be with you!}  
  
(Mikel)  
  
I only had about a week and a half left for my vacation. I spent most of it with Detia and the children. One week before I was to head back to Limbo Galaxy, Detia and Tamla came to me saying they had a big surprise waiting for me. Detia pulled out a handkerchief and quickly blindfolded me. My entawan and my sister guided me out the door and into one of the vehicles.  
  
{I'm going to follow Tam to your surprise, Mik. You just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.}  
  
I guess about 15 minutes had passed when we finally came to a stop. Detia and Tamla got me out of the car still blindfolded. Detia finally removed it as they both shouted {SURPRISE!} My jaw dropped at the sight.  
  
{Why, it's a house!}  
  
{It's OUR house, Mik! Tam's been working on it for the past couple cycles. Now you can have your own place to come home to next time you're able to visit.}  
  
I loved what I saw so far. It was a nice size. It had a porch in front and a sunroom out back. There was also a pool out back. The inside was just as nice! There were three bedrooms, 2 1/2 baths, and a finished basement with a work out area, a nice sized kitchen, a spacious living room, and a dining area. I kept telling Tam how much I loved the place already! She said she was glad I liked it.  
  
{Well, you two, I had better go. You need time alone so you can "bless the house,"} my sister said with a wink. At that point I understood why we had left Camiel and Pidro behind. Detia raised an eyebrow and began to smile. After Tamla drove off, we made sure every room in that house was "blessed."  
  
(Pijol)  
  
I was enjoying time in the hot tub with my lover, Tkkla, when my pager phone went off. I checked the caller ID screen. It was my daughter, Marana.  
  
{Marana, where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here two days ago!}  
  
{I'm all right, Mahda. I just called to give you some great news. We're finally rid of those Meglouses! Mon*Star took care of them.}  
  
{Oh, that is wonderful news! I must remember to celebrate. But I ask again, where are you, dear?}  
  
{I'm at our house. Now that they are gone it's safe for you to return! I've already taken care of the Mob's payment, so you don't have to worry about that.}  
  
{All right, Marana. I'll get Tkkla to bring me back in his private jet. I should be back tomorrow afternoon sometime.}  
  
{All right, Mahda, I'll see you then! Good bye!}  
  
I was so glad to finally be rid of that insane family. Before packing to return home, I did a little celebrating with Tkkla. Maybe when I got the chance I could dance on their graves, if there was anything left of them to bury.  
  
(Marana)  
  
I was really nervous. I hoped Mahda wouldn't call Mon*Star to check out my story. If she did that then the plan would be ruined. I waited at our house for her return. There were officers waiting there to arrest Mahda as soon as she showed up. Sirobo had contacted his family to let them know what was going on. The hours dragged on at a painfully slow pace. It seemed like Mahda would never show up. Finally I heard her key card in the door. The officers and Sirobo hurried out of sight as my mahda came into the door grinning from ear to ear.  
  
(Melodia)  
  
I was looking out the window when I saw Mon*Star come back. He was right behind SkyRunner, and I could tell he'd had quite a surprise. Using all my self-control to keep from laughing, I put on a neutral face and greeted him as he went back to his original form.  
  
"BLAST THOSE SILVERHAWKS!!!" he shouted.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask what happened," I said coolly as I walked away. Sure hoped he didn't suspect anything. I had a hunch Buzz-Saw figured something was up and after what's happened, everyone will be watched even closer for a while. I really have to be careful from now on. Now that I think about it, I don't regret what I did.  
  
"No one, not even a SilverHawk, deserves to have their family shattered," I said to myself as I looked out the window from my quarters. "But next time, Kidd, it's a swan song for you." I began to hear Mon*Star screaming and cursing his head off over his frustration. "Sorry, Daddy, but this makes one less deal you're going to pull off," I whispered as I laid down for a quick nap. For the first time in a long time, my sleep was peaceful.  
  
  
  
(Marana)  
  
{Marana, my child,} Mahda said to me. {Tell me. How does it feel to be rid of that wretched family once and for all?}  
  
{Oh, wonderful, Mahda!} I exclaimed. {I thought we'd never get rid of them!}  
  
{Your Pahda would be proud of you, and I mean very proud.}  
  
{What do you mean?}  
  
{Your Pahda and I had little in common, except for one thing: We both despised other species interbreeding with our own.}  
  
{I don't blame you, after all that's happened.}  
  
{Yes, well, Dr. Pawamin made a very fatal mistake when she mated with that Terran man. Then again, Adran never was one for taste in... decent breeders.}  
  
{I don't understand.}  
  
{I think it's time you learned the truth about your Pahda, Marana.} Mahda seated me on the sofa, I noticed the officers and Sirobo listening in, having our conversation recorded. I guess they needed evidence for when they place Mahda before the Chitau.  
  
{Your Pahda and Tkkla used to work together, leading a small group of others like us, others who seek to keep our race pure. Tkkla provided the funds while your Pahda planned the hits.}  
  
{Hits? My Pahda was a murderer?}  
  
{Not a murderer, but a savior. He and his men executed freaks like that Valentine girl as well as the parents who made them. Their strategy was this: they execute the targets, and make it look like an accident.}  
  
{Wait a second!} I cried. {Are you saying the plane crash which took Detia's parents didn't have to happen?!}  
  
{Your Pahda died while observing Pawamin and Valentine. His intended purpose was to execute the two before that brat was even born. His men tried to complete the job, but their timing was off. I was told that the targets, Detia's parents, were both shot in the head, before the plane was caused to crash.}  
  
{But those other people..}  
  
{Think of it this way,} Mahda said. {No survivors, no witnesses.}  
  
{But Detia wasn't on the plane with them.}  
  
{That was the mistake they made. They didn't realize that she had been born, but contact between your father's group and myself became severed after his death, so there was no way I could've informed them.}  
  
{Then...how did you know?}  
  
{Tkkla told me shortly after we began our relationship. He's been watching Detia for cycles, waiting for the right time to finish the job your Pahda started. As soon as we heard Mikel became a SilverHawk, we knew we had found the perfect way to disguise that brat's murder.}  
  
{So that's why you hired the Mob on Detia.}  
  
{It took a lot of scraping, but we had managed to get enough money to place the hit. All we had to do from there on, was wait for the right time.}  
  
{Did you work with some of Pahda's group?}  
  
{I helped the men who caused the crash to find the right plane.} Mahda started to look at me suspiciously as I started to become shocked. {Marana..}  
  
{I'm sorry, Mahda,} I said as I stood up. At that signal, the officers and Sirobo surrounded us and arrested Mahda.  
  
{What in the name of Vasah...} Mahda gasped.  
  
{Pijol Ritua, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Detia Meglouse and her family,} an officer explained to her.  
  
Mahda looked at me in great shock as they restrained her. {Marana!} she cried. {You've betrayed me!}  
  
{You tried to have my son killed,} I said coldly. {What in the name of Vasah did you expect?!}  
  
{How could you? I gave you life! Oh, Vasah, I raised you! I most certainly raised you better than this.}  
  
{And am I sorry you ever did raise me!} I shouted. {But you have taught me a mother does whatever it takes for the sake of her children, and I am doing what I must for Pidro's sake. I'm planning to raise him, with his real father, away from the prejudices you brought me under.}  
  
{Are you prepared to be in the same family as that...that half-breed!?}  
  
{If necessary.}  
  
{What makes you think the Chitau will allow you to raise your son? You are as much in this as I am.}  
  
{Ah, yes, the Chitau,} I said smugly. {I've made a plea bargain with them. My freedom, for you. I'm also going to testify against both you and Tkkla and that terrorist group you've been so kind to tell me about, all under immunity.}  
  
{I see,} my Mahda hissed. {You are your Pahda's daughter. Everything is planned out in your favor. But this isn't over, Marana. There are hundreds of thousands like myself and Tkkla, and they will do whatever it takes to rid the universe of the impure and make you pay for your treachery!} The officers dragged her away as she screamed, {Do you hear me?! YOU HAVE SEALED THE FATE OF BOTH YOUR SON AND YOURSELF, MY DAUGHTER!}  
  
I began to worry, for both Pidro's safety and my own. {Don't worry,} Sirobo whispered in my ear. {Everything will turn out fine.}  
  
{I know,} I replied. {Ironic that the prejudices of my own parents led to this.}  
  
{Yeah. What in the name of Vasah are we going to tell Detia?}  
  
(Jodan)  
  
While watching the news with Trizana at my place, I saw a live report being broadcast from in front of Marana's house. Camera's flashed as reporters tried to get a statement from a woman being dragged away in handcuffs.  
  
{Jodahn, isn't thaht Lady Pijol?}  
  
{Yeah, Triz, it sure is! It's about time she got what she deserved.} She was obviously infuriated. She even spat in a reporter's face. {A bitch to the end, I see. Well that's enough of that.} I turned off the set. For a few moments we sat in uncomfortable silence. It was strange finding myself with nothing to say. I usually always had something smooth lined up to say to a female. Trizana is the only one who ever left me breathless. I was glad when she broke the silence.  
  
{You know, Ah think thaht Mikel ahnd Detia make a lovely couple.} I wasn't expecting her to say that, but I quickly agreed. {Ahnd their children are ahdorable.} I agreed again. I patted nervously on my pocket where I kept a promise stone. I had dreamed of a chance to propose to Triz all these cycles. Now I had the chance and I choked!  
  
I knew Trizana was the one for me when I first met her. She seemed to be the only female who wanted to actually get to know ME, not just whether or not the meaning of my last name was actually true. My heart was pounding, but I managed to get down on my knees before her. Amazing. Jodan Meglouse was on his knees before a woman instead of the other way around. I pulled out the chain with a light blue promise stone and I asked her to be my entawan. She got a funny smirk on her face and said, {You're gonnah 'ave to prove yourself faithful first, mistah.}  
  
{Hey, Triz, I've already done that. When you sent me that letter 3 cycles ago telling me you were returning I gave up other females completely.} Triz began to laugh.  
  
{Ah know thaht, silly.} She cupped her hands around my face and kissed me.  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
When Detia and I went back to pick up the children, Bluegrass was there to meet me.  
  
"Kidd, you missed it! It was a tough battle, but we made Mon*Star sorry he ever showed his face in these parts! I'm sure he'll be licking his wounds for a good while."  
  
"Congratulations on your victory, friend! I knew you wouldn't fail."  
  
I noticed that the whole family was gathered at my parent's house. I didn't expect to see Col with his drums in tow. I hadn't seen him since he helped Detia and I elope. When I saw Mahda come downstairs clothed in her scarlet and gold, I got really excited. Bluegrass whistled at the sight.  
  
"Wow, you're mom sure is dolled up! What's the occasion, Mikel?"  
  
"This can mean only one thing, Colonel. We are going to dance the Tanta!"  
  
I hadn't danced with my family since I was exiled. And I had never gotten to dance it with my entawan. Pahda invited my friend to come and watch.  
  
"Believe me, Cowboy, you are going to love this!"  
  
The entire family headed out to an open field not far from the house. Bluegrass even brought his guitar along.  
  
Sirobo and Col set up their drums on either side of the semi-circle of dancers. Marana sat on the side holding Pidro. We decided we would dance with partners - Mahda with Pahda, Jodan with Trizana, Tamla with Wufa Mi, and Detia with me. Mahda stood before the rest of us and started the chant.  
  
{The Tanta is a dance like no other  
  
{It is pure emotion  
  
{It is the joy of celebration  
  
{The Tanta is FREEDOM!}  
  
When the drummers started to play, I could feel the ancient rhythm pulsing through my body. Camiel didn't have a partner so she called out each couple to dance. Mahda and Pahda were called first. We cheered them on as they moved together as one.  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
When it was time for Mikel and I to dance, I was a little surprised at how well our moves flowed together. This was our first time dancing together as a couple after so many cycles. I was completely focused on moving to the drum beat and being with my true love. I didn't think about his having to leave soon or being separated from him for possibly another long time. Dancing with him was pure ecstasy!  
  
  
  
(Mikel)  
  
Detia, Camiel and I spent the night at our new house. Camiel really liked her room because it's bigger than the guest room she had been staying in at my parents' house. Pidro wanted to be with his Mahda so he went to Marana's house. What Sirobo had told me about Pidro was really bothering me. I had grown attached to Pidro and was getting used to the seeing him as my son. It also made me angry that Marana would bring confusion into the little boy's life. For all this time he had been told Sirobo was his uncle. Detia broke my train of thought when she spoke.  
  
{So, Mik, are you going to try to make it to Jodan and Trizana's wedding next cycle? I think he really wants you to be there.}  
  
{I'll have to request that time off well in advance. I definitely want to go. That's going to be really something. Jodan Meglouse settling down. A lot of women are going to be mad about that.} We both laughed. I looked over at my entawan. She looked so beautiful with her locks down framing her exotic face.  
  
  
  
(Wufa Mi)  
  
The time had come to say good bye to my baby brother. The last time I said good bye to him, our home was a river of tears. His return had brought so many surprises. Before we headed to the spaceport to see him off, Mikel presented his entawan with a pair of marriage bracelets. They were absolutely beautiful! He said he had them custom made on Bedlama. We all watched as they put the bracelets on each other. I told Mik and Detia if they ever renew their vows, I'd be happy to design their garments. Mikel got a funny look on his face and everybody else laughed. I assured him I would go with traditional styles and use plenty of fabric.  
  
(Mikel)  
  
My family and I left for the spaceport good and early. Bluegrass had already left for Limbo Galaxy. Our clan was a sight to see heading towards the gate. We had all gotten used to getting stared at because of the size of our family. I hugged my parents first. Pahda grabbed onto one of my ears saying, {You keep in touch, Big Head.} I assured him I would. Tamla gave me a hug. {Come back soon, Mik.} The quads and I became a tangle of arms and faces. {We love you, Little Man!} my siblings said all together. I waved quickly to Col and Marana. Camiel came up to me with a Cherri Berri CD and handed it to me. She looked like she was about to cry. {I'm gonna miss you, Pahda.}  
  
{I'll miss you too, sweet one.} Pidro even came up and gave me a hug with his one good arm. I didn't hesitate to hug him back. Saving the best for last, I hugged and kissed my entawan. I whispered, {I love you,} in her ear and we hugged even tighter. My flight was called over the PA system. As I turned to head for the gate, I made sure to grab one of Detia's twists. She slapped my hand away playfully. The last sight I saw was my family waving, blowing kisses, and shouting good bye. I headed back to Earth to pick up my armor then I was on my way back to Limbo. I didn't feel too sad, because I got the feeling I would be heading back to see my family again soon.  
  
Back at Hawk Haven, I got a chance to show my fellow Hawks pictures of my family and some of the gifts they gave me. Will said the children were cute, and Emily asked me about my marriage bracelet. It was nice to spend time with my other 'family' in Limbo, but I was looking forward to heading back to my home planet again someday. 


End file.
